powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion Creation
The ability to create beverages that can result in magical effects. Sub-power of Potion Manipulation. Variation of Powerful Objects. Also Called *Beverage Magic/Mysticism *Elixir Brewing *Magic/Mystic Beverage Creation *Magic/Mystic Drug Crafting *Magical/Mystical Cooking *Potioncraft Alternate names for Potions *Elixir *Magic/Magical Beverage *Magic/Magical Concoction *Magic/Magical Drug *Magic/Magical Recipe Capabilities User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, changing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Applications *The effects of the potions are listed but not limited to: **Create healing potions. ***Cure diseases. ***Cure venom/poison. ***Speed up healing process. **Create potions to give non-human creatures human traits, **Create potions to resurrect the recently dead. **Create potions to augment someone's power. **Create potions that grants invisibility. **Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. **Create potions/poisons that can kill. **Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. **Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. **Create potions that grant immortality. **Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. **Make a sleeping potion. **Make a love potion. **Make potions that can change one's appearance. **Make potions that can grant special abilities. **Ordinary humans may be able to concoct magical potions. **Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. Variations *Drug Usage *Powder Generation Associations *Can be achieved through the Mystic Arts. *Alchemy *Creation *Culinary Intuition *Magic *Magical Medicine Manipulation *Medical Intuition *Potion Immunity *Potion Manipulation *Powerful Objects Limitations *Each effect may have a separate formula. *May require a laboratory/workshop and time. *May need special ingredients in order to create potions, such as a human heart or dragon's egg. *Effects of potions are temporary, unless they are specifically made to be permanent. *May require Magic for the potion to take full effect or be crafted. *May require training for certain potions. *Incorrect brewing may cause backfiring. *Certain potions are specific about portion and amount acquired in the recipes. *Potions may be useless against those with Potion Immunity. *Depending of the potion, one must drink or get hit by it to obtain the effect. Trivia * In mythology and literature, a potion is usually made by a magician, dragon, fairy or witch. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Live Television Known Objects *Brewing Stand (Minecraft) *Lord Vladimir's Magic Cauldron (The Sims 3) *Catalyst Chemistry Lab Station (The Sims 3 Generations) *Alchemy Station (The Sims 3 Supernatural) Known Potions *The Immortality Potions (Death Becomes Her) *Felix Felicis (Harry Potter) *Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) *Veritaserum (Harry Potter) *Resurrection Elixir (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Holy Vitamin β (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) *Potions (The Legend of Zelda series) Gallery The Witches of Woodstock (American Dragon).png|The Witches of Woodstock (American Dragon Jake Long) File:Getafix.png|Getafix/Panoramix (Astérix) is best known for his strength-enhancing magic potion, but he has many other magical and medicinal potions at his disposal. Potion_Making.gif|Paige (Charmed) gets knocked aback while making a powerful potion. Holyvitamin.png|Holy Vitamin β (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) is a magical energy drink created by Emeralda Etuva which replenishes the user's magical reserves, though it must be taken twice a day to be truly effective. Pain_Relieving_Perfume.gif|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) is a master in creating perfume like potions, his potions can be used for healing ... Power_Perfume.gif|... or physical augmentation. Severus Potions.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) was regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of his time. Kazakus.jpg|As a leader of Kabal, Kazakus (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) is a very prominent alchemist, who can create number of powerful potions. Phoenix_Tear_Effect.gif|Phoenix Tears (Highschool DxD) are powerful healing potions created by the Phenex Clan through a combination of ritual magic and magical tears. Chuchu.png|ChuChus (The Legend of Zelda series) are the basic ingredients needed to create various potions... TWW Red Potion.png|...such as the Red Potion, which replenishes Link's health... TWW Green Potion.png|...the Green Potion, which replenishes Link's magic... TWW Blue Potion.png|...or the Blue Potion, which replenishes both Link's health and magic. Mimmi-mako.jpg|Mimmi (Mako: Island of Secrets) possesses special knowledge in potion brewing. Zecora id.png|Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), skilled herbalist who is able to brew many kinds of potions. latest-46.jpeg|Pop Fizz (Skylanders) Saffron_H.png|Saffron (Valkyrie Crusade) is a potion maker. 320px-Poster1.png|Freya Beauchamp (Witches Of East End) has a great talent to make potions Fruit of the Previous Life Potion.png|The potion of the Fruit of the Previous Life was a potion made by Suzuki (Yu Yu Hakusho) that has ability to revert the drinker to their younger years. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Generation Category:Object-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Support Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers